Birth of Serpents
by KitOfDreams
Summary: Captain Kirkland finds something special after a raid. One-Shot.


In all his life on the seas, Arthur had never encountered such a creature. It was something clearly damnable crossed with man and snake. It had had been fighting off it's captors but it could not sting as badly as it wanted to. The creatures' head was wrapped and the poison could be seen leaking through the sack.

"Remove it." The order was followed, as it always was for Arthur was the Captain and no one disobeyed his orders. Once the sack was removed, a feral looking Arthur with sharp, near poisonous green eyes, glared at the Captain for taking him. Arthur laughed and shook his head. He knew the look in those eyes, and he knew them well. It was the look of fear, fear hidden behind a bravado cover, and it made him laugh. It was odd, he had never once saw fear in his own eyes, and right now he was as he stared at the creature before him. "Lock it away."

The creature hissed, and fought back his tail lashing at others away. The creature kept count of the enemies he took out, knocking two over the ships edge , pushing three away from him, and biting one. Arthur watched and sighed, pulling out his Cutlass. "Enough." He barked the order and it stopped the other Arthur. "You realize you just killed a good portion of my men and I sincerly hope you are going to make up for that, or I will scale you right here and now." The reptilian Arthur shook and hissed, curling around himself, protectively.

Arthur sighed and put his Cutlass away, going over to the other hesitantly. Reaching out he touched the other Arthur's hair, giving it a gentle pat. "There, there I know you must be scared. You are going to be in my crew now to make up for my lack of men. You should be able to work and you will be staying with me. I couldn't trust you around my men." Arthur watched as the reptilian Arthur, nuzzled his hand and licked it with his long tongue, that was forked at the tip.

"Set sail lads, we can have the people deal with the bodies." He coaxed the other Arthur to follow him, heading to his bed. He enjoyed sleeping and giving orders, but never actually doing work and right now, after dealing with the snake creature he was more tired than anything. Making his way to his cabin he started to remove his clothes with the other Arthur watching him. "Quit staring..." The reptilian looked away, out the window as the ship started to sale. He gave a whine, as he watched himself get taken away from his home.

"I do not suppose you ever heard 'Do not trouble a quiet snake' before have you?" Arthur looked up at the other, blinking and amazed he was able to speak, and not only that but he spoke properly. "Of course I ve heard of it." He said before the other turned to look at him. "Then why did you trouble me? I was perfectly fine in my bed of flowers. I want to go back." The other Arthur stared at his hybrid mirror then looked away. "We can't go back there. You see, I'm wanted and there is a wonderful bounty on my head. I'm even wanted dead and so I can't stay in a place nor go back to it more than once, of course not unless a certain amount of time has passed."

The other Arthur looked miserable, even more so when he was told they couldn t go back. He curled his tail around himself, and lament to himself. Arthur frowned and shook his head, he remembered once when he was younger, someone had told him 'A snake deserves no pity'. Arthur chuckled as he thought of all the proverbs tied to snakes. It was humiliating how he knew most of them.

Arthur laid down on his hammock, allowing it to swing him to sleep. With his eyes closed and comfort being given from the sound of the sea and the gentle rocks, he should have been asleep by now, but that other him, the snake bastard was still singing sadly to himself and it was pissing Arthur off. Opening his eyes, he hissed at the other, which only earned him a hiss back. Oh bloody hell come off it! Stop being a mess right now, you re not going back. The snake turned to the Captain of the ship hissing at him, with a lunge. Arthur chuckled and caught the other by the throat. "Attacking with blind fury only gets you caught off guard." The other whined and flailed, wanting to be let go by Arthur pulled him down, close to him. "You are going to listen or I'll cut that tongue of yours out. Stop weeping like a child and shut the fuck up. Is that clear?"

The snake stared into Arthur s eyes and nodded feebly. When he was released, he coughed a bit, and moved to lay under Arthur's hammock. The Captain had no issues with this, after all it proved that the other was lower than him. Once again Arthur went ahead to try and sleep, only to have the other's tail, wrap around his leg. Groaning, Arthur turned to look over at the other Arthur to find that he was quietly sobbing to himself as well as trying to sleep.

Arthur sighed and reached down to pat the tail. "Oi come up here, you bloody mess." The other Arthur looked up at the Captain, and moved from the bottom to lay with the other. Out of habit he coiled his tail around Arthur and snuggled with him.

Arthur frowned pushing at the other. "I only said to lay with me, not coddle me." The snake stared into Arthur's eyes, as he only clung around him tighter. "F-Fuck!" Arthur coughed a bit, and reached for his cutlass, but the snake stopped him. Acidic forest green eyes, met the dull grass eyes of the Captain. For a moment they just stared, no words, no movement.

The Captain was the first to stop, looking away and pushing at his snake-self. "Enough you creepy thing. Now don't bother me I'm going to sleep." With that said Arthur turned over to the best of his ability, closing his eyes. The other Arthur, snuggled up behind the Captain, reveling in his warmth.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks that Arthur found his snake-self. It would annoy him how the snake him was so clingy, often coiled around his leg or following him about. Recently though the creature was rarely ever seen and hadn't even eaten. As much as Arthur would say he never cared for the other, it worried him and he'd tried to coax him out from hiding, yet nothing worked.<p>

It was late and Arthur was had gotten tired from the day, heading down into his bunk. He looked around thinking the other him would be here but it seems it wasn't. He had remembered that snakes often come out to milk, so he had placed a glass on his table before heading to his hammock.

While sleeping, the other Arthur had slithered into the bunk, drinking the milk that was left for him. He had been hiding from Arthur for a while now. He was worried for him, with what has been happening to him recently. The reptilian-Arthur had been feeling oddly warm for the past few weeks, and food wasn't doing well for him. He remembered that he had this feeling before, but when he was at home he was able to release the heat from him. He knew it must be breeding season and if he gets a hold of Arthur he wouldn t be able to stop himself.

Sighing he went to slither out the room, when the Captain woke up. "Where have you been? Come here lad." The other Arthur flinched, he could try to escape but he hated making Arthur angry, but he also didn't want to lose control. Giving in the snake, slithered back to Arthur. "I..I m sorry."

Arthur sat up and hopped out his hammock, taking the snake's shoulders. "I asked you where have you been?" The snake shivered at the touch, the burning feeling inside his normally cold body, slowly taking control. "I've been hiding from you." Arthur blinked and watched as the snake coiled his tail around his body. "Why? It's not like I would do anything to you." The snake moved to snuggle up against Arthur's chest. "No it's not that..I..I can not control myself. I am burning."

Arthur looked down at the touchy snake. He patted his head, moving his hand to feel if he had a temperature. He did feel warm, definitely hot by his normal standards. "Come lay down on my hammock, I'll get you some water." The snake shook his head, clinging to Arthur. "No I'm not sick. I need to have release." The other Arthur blushed, and gripped Arthur's shirt. "I don't want to use you."

Release? Arthur was confused as he felt the other rub against his body. "Release? You are a silly one, love. You need to mate." He chuckled a bit, when he finally understood. He stroked the other Arthur's hair before cupping his cheek. "You aren't using me if I want to help you. Tell this to no one." He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips against the snake's.

It was fast, a little too fast for Arthur's tastes as he was stripped. He rather enjoyed getting naked slow, but the other couldn't wait and he could see that. Once completely nude, the snake made work of wrapping his forked tongue around Arthur s cock, pumping him with it before he moved to slip it into his mouth.

The Captain purred at the sensation thinking himself rather vain for allowing someone who looked like him do something this intimate. The other was rather clumsy with his blow job but it was endearing. "Love, let s move to the hammock, I d rather you not take your time pleasuring me. This is about you." The snake removed his mouth and tongue from the other's cock, looking up at him. Arthur gave the snake-him a warm smile and coaxed him to their normal sleeping area.

The snake enjoyed that smile, and was pleased to see it on the other's face. When Arthur sat down and laid on the hammock, the snake wrapped around his body, nuzzling against him. "Ah, stop being bloody touchy." He said blushing and laughing a bit. The snake smiled and moved from Arthur, moving to his legs, spreading them and licking at his entrance with his tongue. He wasn't used to prepping others that he had mated with but he certainly didn't want to hurt the other.

Arthur blushed brighter, but allowed the other to take control. It was his first time ever being this submissive and he truly wanted to help the other. The snake looked up and moved back to his face. "I'm going in now." Arthur frowned a bit. "Don't bloody tell me, you fool." The snake flinched and looked down. Pushing aside his cloaca, his hemipenes protruded and he felt nervous. He needed to warn Arthur about his two cocks but Arthur would just yell at him again.

Without thinking of it any further he, pressed in with difficulty but pushed them both in. Arthur winced and arched looking at his snake-self. "Fuck! How are you so large?" The snake chewed his bottom lip, flushing. "N-no it s because I have two." Arthur blinked and growled. "Don't you think that would have been a good thing to tell me about before pressing on!" The snake flinched again, curling around Arthur, frightened. Arthur sighed, rubbing the other s back. "Shoosh come now love, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just get on with it."

The snake flushed and moved to nuzzle the Captain. Arthur gave a chuckle, running his fingers through the snake's messy locks. The snake continued on, carefully moving inside the other. Arthur gave out encouraging moans of pleasure, continuing to stroke the other's hair. It felt amazing now that it didn t hurt so much, and he wanted more. He needed it harder and faster and the only way that he'll get what he wants is if he demands it. "Fuck me harder, I want this hammock to fall on the fucking ground!" The snake flinched at the harsh order, but did as he was told, coiling around Arthur tighter while he slammed in.

The hammock rocked harshly and Arthur let out a pleased growl. "Yes, wonderful love, just like that." The snake flushed as he was encouraged more, now getting bolder as he let his fangs protrude and bit down on Arthur's neck. Arthur howled and dug his nails into the snake's back. "FUCK YES!" He hissed, which earned him a hiss back. Arthur wrapped his legs around the other's tail, having him dive in deeper.

The snake moved from Arthur's neck, lapping up the wound, glad he didn t make the other bleed. He slammed in harder, crashing against Arthur's prostate, making tears fall from the other's eyes. He was worried and slowed, but Arthur growled. "No don't stop, fuck me harder!" The other Arthur chewed his bottom lip, but followed orders, continuing his thrusts. The hammock's strings soon became loose and dropped, making the two Arthur's fall.

The snake made haste of protecting Arthur from the fall, wrapping his arms around his head, and his tail around his body. The fall was broken, but the jolt from the fall made Arthur burst. Crying out, the Captain came onto his stomach, clinging to his snake-self. The cry set the other off, both cocks spraying their release inside the Captain.

The two panted as the snake unwrapped himself from the other, snuggling against his chest. Arthur smiled, still catching his breath but gave a soft chuckle. "Wonderful, love~ Did you enjoy it. Are you feeling better?" His voice was soft as he rubbed the other s back. The snake gave a soft noise that would have been mistaken for a purr. "Y-Yes much better. Thank you Arthur." Arthur grinned, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead. "You're welcome, pet."


End file.
